Ривейн
} |Название = Ривейн |Геральдика = Rivain_heraldry.png |Изображение = 270px-Rivain.jpg |Тип = Монархия |Местонахождение = Северный Тедас |Столица = Дарсмуд |Жители = Люди}} Ривейн— человеческое государство, не похожее ни на одно другое в Тедасе. Границы страны практически полностью проходят по воде и лишь в северо-западной части пролегают по перешейку, соединяющему её с Антивой. Жители Ривейна, ривейни, происходят от жителей северных островов океана Боэрик. Девид Гейдер: «Оnce you get into the Boeric Ocean you're looking at mostly small island chains. There are outposts of several nations there, but also Qunari... not to mention angry natives (this is where the Rivaini hail from, racially speaking) who don't like southern lands getting colonial inclinations». BSN, http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/371/index/14277299/4#14299135 Цвет кожи ривейни колеблется от смуглого до практически чёрного. Девид Гейдер: «There are indeed black people in Thedas-- the Rivaini have skin tones ranging from dark tan to ebony». BSN, http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/4439470#4453081 Культура Ривейн соткан из различных культур, и сохраняет единство благодаря соглашениям и компромиссам. Андрастианство: «Песнь Света никогда по-настоящему не достигала ушей этих людей», -- так писал церковный учёный Фердинанд Дженетиви о Ривейне. Сильнее всего влияние Церкви в Дарсмунде, столице Ривейна. Королевская семья Ривейна исповедует учение Церкви, когда это необходимо, но вместе с тем она довольно прогрессивна в своих верованиях. За пределами Дарсмунда власть Церкви слаба, что делает Ривейн любимым пристанищем для тех, кто хочет обойти её законы. Традиции: Этот народ веками исповедовал пантеизм, и многие до сих пор верят, что их бог и вселенная— единая сущность. Во главе общин ривейени стоят провидицы: мудрые женщины, являющиеся магами-самоучками. Они умеют общаться с духами и даже позволяют сделать себя одержимыми, если это необходимо для блага поселения. Запрет Церкви на подобные практики нарушается в Ривейне тысячелетиями. Относительное одобрение государством магии, по крайней мере, в районах, населённых ривейни, чтущими традиции, привело к странному взаимодействию между Церковью и Кругом. Круги Ривейна при поддержке андрастианской знати работают также, как и везде, однако более терпимы и сотрудничают с провидицами, позволяя этим женщинам сохранять свободу и иметь учеников, пока они помогают храмовникам страны, когда это требуется. Тем не менее, вполне вероятно, что времена подобного мирного существования уже закончились. Война между магами и храмовниками привела к тому, что Искатели обратили внимание на порядки, царящие в Круге Дарсмунда, что вылилось в применение Права Уничтожения. Кун: В Ривейне расположено единственное мирное поселение кунари— Конт-аар. Кун в форме учения, не требующего строгого подчинения, распространён по всему Ривейну, но чет дальше на север, ближе к куну, тем оно сильнее. Возможно, причина этого в некотором сходстве между куном и традиционными верованиями. Эмиссары-кунари часто встречаются в ривейнских поселениях: они распространяют кун среди местных жителей, проповедуя его в специально отведённых для этого храмах. Они сторонятся знати, и потому им не препятствуют проводить проповеди, тем более что это легче, чем пытаться прогнать их силой Говорящие, часть 2. Общество Традиционно в Ривейне царит матриархат: считается, что женщина лучше подходит на правящую должность, чем мужчина. На положение в обществе указывают татуировки и пирсинг. Замысловатые и необычные украшения свидетельствует о богатстве и знатности ривейни. Несмотря на то, что страной управляет королева, отдельные общины управляются провидицами, пожилыми и мудрыми женщинами. Дважды в год они съезжаются в Дарсмунд для участия в Общем Соборе, который включает в себя участие в совете, заключение торговых соглашений, и публичное выражение преданности королеве. Сделки, заключённые во время Общего Сбора, считаются особенно благоприятными. Однако некоторые горячие головы в это время пытаются разжечь старые распри, до того, как провидицы утвердят имеющие здесь обязательную силу ограничения Мир Тедаса, «Из дневника Бескоруса из Вирантиума, 9:32 Дракона». Несмотря на то, что экономика Ривейна основана на обращении денежных средств, сами ривейнцы обычно не стремятся к накоплению личного богатства, и придают большее значение общему благосостоянию. Общину поддерживают друг друга: если у одного выдаётся плохой год, то остальные стараются её поддержать припасами или рабочей силой. География *'Айсли' - под этим городом был убит Архидемон Андорал. *'Дарсмуд' - столица. *'Конт-аар (Kont-aar)' - кунари все еще удерживают крепость Конт-аар. *'Лломерин' - остров на южном окончании экзотического Ривейна, когда-то хорошо известный как место первого перемирия с кунари. Нынче город Лломеринн - пристанище нечестивости и разврата. Награбленные сокровища со всего Тедаса стекаются на его хаотичные рынки. Говорят, там каждый может исполнить свое сокровенное желание - за соответствующую цену. Ривейн(пристань).jpg Деревня в Ривейне.jpg|Деревня в Ривейне QuninRivain.png|Храм, где эмиссар кунари проповедует кун. Знаменитости - "Королева-мать Тедаса". - Защитник Тантерваля. - командор Серых Стражей в Ферелдене. - спутница Хоука и возможный любовный интерес. Пиратка. Дополнительно *Ривейн сильно напоминает средневековую Испанию, особенно во времена ее завоевания арабами (возможно, прототип последних - кунари). Некоторые усматривают параллели с Иберами и религиозной ситуацией в их обществе до времен Реконкисты. Внешность героев-ривейнцев, а именно их смуглая кожа, также отсылает нас к Испании. *Кроме того, люди Ривейна имеют схожесть с реальными народами, населяющими Италию, Грецию, Ливан, Израиль. *Поклонение жрецам отсылает нас к религии вуду. В Ривейне пирсинг указывает на положение в обществе; такая традиция есть у некоторых африканских племен. Источники en:Rivain Категория:Страны Категория:Мир